That Day He Confessed
by ezcap1st
Summary: From khrkinkmeme: Everyone fighting over Tsuna...I don't care who Tsuna ends up with, I just want to see Reborn characters fighting for our little mafia boss's love.


**A/N**: Short drabble fill. I realised that my tenses are atrocious, so any help for me to improve is appreciated. As usual, point out any mistakes I missed/made and ConCrit would be great.

* * *

Out of the blue, Yamamoto said, "I think you should date me, Tsuna. I'll protect you and cherish you lots!"

Tea was spat out of the brunet's mouth, Gokudera immediately rushing to the rescue by whacking his boss on the back. Fuuta had lifted his head, pausing in his playing with Lambo.

"You can't, Tsuna-nii is mine," Fuuta pouted innocently. There was a mildly sinister gleam in his eyes, though. Lambo jumped into the fray, literally, by throwing himself into Tsuna's lap. "Gupyaa! Dame-Tsuna is Lambo-sama's slave! Mine!"

To prove his point, the child clung tightly onto Tsuna, just like a leech. Gokudera growled and tried to pry the kid off, throwing in his own two cents. "Jyuudaime is more worthy of anyone else than you lot! Like me! Because I'm his right-hand man!"

At this point the boy in question was very uncomfortable and freaked out, his high-pitched protests falling on deaf ears. Being smoothly pulled away from the mess was a relief; finding out whose embrace he was in was not.

"Mukuro? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Yes, dear Tsunayoshi? My tuna fish distress radar was going off so I rushed to the rescue, and I have my ways. Now what about a kiss for your prince charming?" The taller boy attempted to smile suavely. Too bad it came off as a menacing smirk to the teen captive in his arms, who squealed and started flailing.

There was a roaring sound of incoherent rage, as not one, not two, but five bodies launched at Mukuro. Tsuna was shoved away from the danger in the nick of time, slipping on the tea that he'd spilt on the floor and hitting his head hard. He thought he heard some strange yelling, but it was probably just his imagination.

"I'm Tsuna-nii's prince charming!"

"How dare you assault Jyuudaime you lecherous pineapple!"

"You don't kiss my boyfriend against his will Mukuro!"

"My cute little bro isn't yours!" That shade of blond hair seemed oddly familiar.

"I'll protect Tsuna-kun's chastity and virtue!" Huh, so did that shade of red.

Yeah, nothing more than figments of his imagination. Wow, his creativity was really working overtime today wasn't it?

The brown eyed boy groaned and crawled out of the living room. Who was he kidding? He'd never think up such weird scenes in his head! So everything that was happening is real! As he screamed and panicked in his head, he failed to notice the shadow that abruptly cast down over him.

He did notice when a pair of socked feet were in front of him.

Raising his head, Tsuna swallowed nervously. The demonic president of the student committee was standing before him, holding a quivering Lambo in one hand. He looked wholly unimpressed.

"... Good afternoon Hibari-san," Tsuna squeaked. The boy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in response. "Please let Lambo down?"

Hibari released his hold and the cow child dropped onto his butt. He didn't even bother with talking, just scrambling up and dashing away for the comfort of Nana's hug. The male Sawada currently available was trying to scrounge up the guts to continue talking, when abruptly, Hibari beat him to it.

"That's a good pose for you, herbivore," a leer accompanied the remark.

It was the most terrifying face Tsuna had ever seen from Hibari. Swiftly jumping to his feet, Tsuna sprinted for the kitchen, where his mother was. Surely she would save him, her only son from terror incarnate!

Unfortunately, sadist incarnate was there too. "So did their confessions tug your heartstrings? If you'd rather want somebody strong, I'm here for your consideration, Decimo."

Tsuna turned horrified eyes on Reborn. His face rapidly paled as the serious expression on the other's face remained. The boss-in-training did the only thing he could.

"HIIEEE!" He fainted.

Reborn snickered and Nana giggled, shuffling Lambo against her. "My Tsu-kun has so many admirers! Boys grow up so fast these days..."


End file.
